Big Brother
by Misplaced Avatar
Summary: Zuko has a little sister who doesn't know she's adopted...so what happens when she find out for herself?


**A/N: This fandom will be the death of me.**

**Anyway, this is my new fanfic, and I really love it. The idea came to me while I was reading "Stormbenders," and I thought I'd make a fanfic of Toph and Zuko as Bro/Sis relationship. And yes, I still ship Zutara more than anything else, so I thought I add a little Zutara and Taang here and there. You're welcome ^.^**

**AGES:**

**Zuko- 18, senior**

**Toph-14, freshman (like me :D)**

**Katara-16, junior**

**Aang-14, freshman**

**Sokka-17, junior**

**Azula-17, junior**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

oO0Oo

"HA! GOT YOU!"

"ARG! GET BACK HERE!"

Zuko chased his little sister, Toph, up the stairs.

Zuko knew that Toph wasn't his real sister, but she didn't. She was only 2 when his adopted her from Asia. His mother promised his she would know by the time the little blind girl turned 16, but his mother died soon after, and his father didn't know about the promise, what with him being in Iraq for so long, which Zuko had no problem with at all. In the meantime, he took care of his little sisters.

Suddenly, Zuko's blood-sister, Azula, yelled, "STOP SCREAMING YOU BUNCH OF HOG-MONKEYS!"

Toph stopped for a minute to catch her breath, which was perfect for Zuko to catch up to her, "hear that T? You're a hog-monkey! And you know what dad does with hog-monkeys?"

Toph's blank eyes stared at him with mock horror, "Zuko, don't you dare..."

"He HUNTS THEM!"

Zuko chased Toph into her room. Even though Toph was blind, she can "feel" the vibrations in the ground, making her able to "see" everything around her. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to feel the fallen history book that tripped her. She fell painlessly on a pile of filthy clothes covered in dirt. Zuko grabbed her by her ankles and held hanging in the air. She began kicking around squealing for him to put her down.

"Oh, we have a fighter here, do we? Well, the sooner we skin it, the sooner we can eat it!" he joked, tickiling her feet. She barely managed to supress her laughter as the doorbell rang.

Toph smiled, "is that Katara again?"

Zuko smirked, "Might be, maybe I can show her my prized catch of the day!"

He effortlessly re-adjusted her over his shoulder like a sack of dirtly potaoes and climbed down the stairs as Toph tugged on his red hoodie, then thrashed and kicked to break out of his grip, but he held her tight as he opened the door. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was his girlfriend, Katara, smiling like she always does when she visits. But this time, she had to cover her laughter when she was the small child over his shoulder.

"...lemme guess," she started, pointing a finger at Toph, "you...went hunting?"

Zuko smiled and kissed her cheek. Toph greeted her with a fake-depressed, "help me." Katara laughed again, "good to see you too, Toph."

All of a sudden, Toph managed to squirm out of her big brother's grip and landed on her feet, snarling like a real hog monkey.

Zuko faked his horror, "OH NO! SHE ESCAPED! DON'T WORRY, KAT! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

He easily lifted his giggling girlfriend and ran from a hysterical Toph.

The game continues.

0OoO0

The doorbell ran again and Toph sprang to her feet, dusting off her plaid green shirt free of excess popcorn. "That's for me."

Zuko and Katara continued watching the horror movie as they heard their best friend, Aang, walk into the house.

Aang came into the screen room (yes, they're that rich) and greeted them warmly like he always does. He was wearing simple jeans, his yellow and orange track team jacket with his usual orange hoodie with the blue arrow pointing down to his forehead. He used to be bald, but he began growing it out again. It was almost as long as Zuko's but not quite yet, and besides Zuko, he was Toph's best friend since her adoption, which he doesn't know about either.

"Whatya guys watching?" he asked looking towards the screen.

" 'House at the End of the Street'," Katara replied with just the tiniest hint of horror in her voice.

"Really? I've been meaning to see that one!"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "well, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

Aang took a seat next to Toph on the curved couch facing the screen.

On a "scary" part, Katara jumped and snuggled closer to Zuko as Toph silently laughed in her head. Even though she loves Katara like a big sister, she can be a wuss sometimes. Aang slightly jumped, but he didn't make a big deal about it.

By the end of the movie, Katara had managed to fall asleep snuggled close to Zuko, who was asleep himself. Toph was exhausted and looked over at Aang with her blank eyes.

"Think you can stay over?"

Aang thought for a bit, then said, "sure, but I think I should call Gyatso...and maybe we should call Sokka for Katara."

Toph shrugged, "yeah, sure." Aang began to stand up as Toph added, "phone's in the kitchen."

"I know where it is."

Aang walked into the kitchen and grabbed the landline. He dialed his number and told his guardian, Gyatso, that he was staying over. Gyatso said it was fine, so Aang started on Sokka's cell number to let him know that Katara fell asleep. Being the protective big brother he is, he asked a bunch of questions, and when he was satisfied, he hung up.

Aang walked back to the screen room and saw Toph setting up the other couch with pillows and blankets. Aang gave her a questioning look and she sensed his confusion...somehow. "I wanna fall asleep like they did, watching something on TV. The screen can shut itself off after the show's over," she explained.

Aang shrugged and took his jacket. "You know T, sometimes you amaze me with your 'feeling' around."

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want to watch."

oO0Oo

**A/N: OK, so this is basically my introduction chapter, and I really sucked with it, I know, but it's the best I could do right now. I promise the next will be better.**

**THANKS! LOVE YOU FIRE LILIES!**

**-Misplaced Avatar**


End file.
